Destiny's Journey
by RaiGurl1028
Summary: Each child has a mark. A unique mark shared by one other person. Their soul mate. What will happen to Kagome when she meets an obnoxious, rude, and introverted hanyou named Inuyasha? "Could he be?...No that wouldn't make sense...he hates me. But why do I feel this way?" Fate must've made a mistake. InuxKag MirxSan SessxRin
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I can only wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly I don't.

Prologue-

As a newborn every single child is born with a mark. A mark that signifies who they are, and who they will be. As soon as the child is born, the mark glows a bright pink hue visible to all. It fades quickly. The mark takes a unique shape. Only one other in the world exists like it. When they find each other, the two halves of one soul are joined and become whole again. After all, love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.


	2. Who is he?

Hello my peeps! Well here is the official first chapter of Destiny's Journey! If there's any questions or complaints please review and let me know and I'll be sure to fix them! Hope you guys enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs that may be used in this story.

Chapter 1- Who is he?

~KagPOV~

_I can't breathe._

_All I can see is trees and darkness. I can see flashes of silver constantly. Reminding me again, that I am not alone in this leafy prison. I feel alone, lost, and helpless. I see a mirage looking image flash in front of my eyes. It's a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and kind motherly eyes. _

_But as soon as it appears, it vanishes. Why do I feel such dread that she is gone? Such heartbreak? _

_I feel tears start to trickle down my cheeks and I begin to run again, desperately trying to find a way out. _

_I stop at a dead end. There's nowhere left to run. I hear a deep menacing growl._

_I turn and I realize quickly I am trapped by a strange creature straight out of a horror movie. It was a bare chested woman, with the body of a centipede from the waist down. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for my impending death._

_I hear the creature cackling and slithering closer and then…_

_It's gone. _

_I slowly open my eyes, thinking I was killed quickly and painlessly. I am greeted with the back of a boy…a boy with long silver hair, wearing all red. As he turns, I catch a glimpse of his golden eyes, boring into mine. As soon as we make eye contact, he's gone. I'm left alone again. The last thing I see before I'm sucked into darkness is an arrowhead, sizzling at my feet. _

I shoot up in my bed gasping for air and feeling my face wet with salty tears. Why do I always cry? I have this dream…this nightmare, constantly. It's always the same. Always the same boy. The same silver hair. The same golden eyes. Who is he? Why does he haunt my dreams? I take a few deep steady breaths before checking the clock on my bedside table.

It read 6:30 AM.

'_Might as well get up now.'_ I think to myself. I mechanically fling the blankets off of me and trudge downstairs to where my mother is already making lunches for me and my younger brother, Souta.

She notices that she isn't alone and turns. A bright smile lights up her face.

"Good Morning Kagome! Did you sleep well?" My mother asked me while still preparing our lunches.

I smiled and nodded.

"I slept well, but I had the dream again. Mom what if there's something wrong with me?" I ask her while making some coffee to successfully wake me up before I head off to work.

"I'm sure they'll pass dear. Are you eating anything unusual before bed when you have those dreams?" She asks me sweetly. She's asked before and the answer has always been no. I just shake my head and go back to making my morning coffee.

While I sip at my drink I think about how my first day of work is going to go. I'm trying to save up to buy my own place. I'm 20 years old, and even though my mother thinks I should never leave the house, I need to start my own life at some point.

I'm actually going to be working in the mall at a small toy and candy store. I loved being around kids so I thought that this would be a perfect way to earn some money.

As I work my way through my morning, I quickly throw on my new uniform and run down the steps of our new family shrine. I didn't know anyone here in Tokyo. I'd lived in Kyoto most of my life and that was where I graduated from high school.

When we moved here, there were three girls who came and made friends with me but I tried to avoid them sometimes. They were pretty chatty at times.

I walked down the city streets of Tokyo and walked into the cool mall. The store was near the entrance so I walked in and acknowledged the colorful lollipops and toys everywhere. I smiled to myself and walked over to the counter. There was a girl there finishing with a customer.

I walked up to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Today's my first day working here. said that I should talk to Sango? Is that you?" I asked her politely.

She nodded, smiled, and shook my hand. "Yep! That's me! If you'll just follow me around the counter…" She motioned for me to go around the counter. I walked around and she started to tell me how to work the cash register and about when my lunch break was.

She then left me to tend to the customers for a little while so she could go rearrange some of the toys that the children threw all over the floor.

It wasn't really busy so I lost myself in thought of the dreams I was having and wondering If the boy was actually real…or if he was just a figment of my imagination. It wasn't normal for someone to have reoccurring dreams like that. I've been having them since I was thirteen.

The sound of skin connecting with skin snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Pervert!" I heard Sango yell and I wondered what was going on. I quickly walked around the counter to see if Sango needed any help.

When I got closer, I saw a boy about our age standing next to Sango. Sango was fuming and there was a large, red, handprint shaped mark on the boys' face. He was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt that was a little fitted to his body. His short black hair was pulled into a small ponytail and he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sango are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked frantically, even though we'd only known each other for about twenty minutes but I didn't want anyone hurting her in any way.

"No I'm okay Kagome. Miroku here is just a pervert." She said eyeing him. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sango, my dear, you know there is a curse in my hand. Why do you intend to punish me so?" Miroku asked her in a very sweet, apologetic voice.

"Sure Miroku. Learn to keep your hands to yourself." She turned to me and gestured to Miroku.

"This is 's son. Once he found out I worked here, he visits three to four times a day. So he'll be a regular. Miroku this is Kagome, she's our newest employee." She gave Miroku a warning look which I realized was a threat to not touch me or try anything perverted.

He nodded and smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you Miss Kagome." I smiled and decided I should get back to work since a few kids were starting to walk in and look at toys.

Work went on like that for the rest of the day and, weirdly enough, Miroku never left. I started to assume that he had a huge crush on Sango. I was inclined to believe that Sango felt the same way about Miroku. Every time he'd grope her, she'd still slap him every time, but I noticed that she'd blush a little bit too.

Around 6, I went into the back to gather up my things to get ready to leave. It was Sunday and the mall usually closes a little earlier than usual.

While I was in the back, I heard Miroku and Sango talking.

Then there was another voice. It was a husky voice, and from it's done, the owner of the voice was unhappy. I couldn't make out what they were saying so after gathering my belongings, I walked out to the front if Sango and Miroku needed any help with who they were talking to.

As I walked through the EMPLOYEES ONLY door and into the front, I was trying to take off my name tag from my uniform. When I walked in, I noticed that all talking and chit-chatting ceased to exist.

When I looked up I saw Miroku and Sango looking at a boy standing next to them. When I turned my focus to him, it took almost everything I had not to drop what I was holding and gasp.

It was him.

It was the boy from my dreams.


End file.
